clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mariocart25Charizard/Archive 6
MEOW ' Updates Blog Calendar Hi Mario, You need to update your Updates Blog Calendar blog. 'Spydar007 (Talk)' 15:45, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Custom Icon Hey Mario! I was wandering if you are working on my custom icon I requested Here. Just asking if you are doing it! Waddle on! The Ultimate Guitar Master Talk to the Master of Guitars :D My Blog Posts :D 10:46, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Mariocart25, I need help How do you change the image on the edit button on this wiki http://marvelalliance.wikia.com/wiki/Marvel_Alliance_Wiki The Popcorn Lover (talk) 14:30, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Custom Here is your medieval custom friend. Thanks for making it easy. It only took about five minutes! 'Chicken JWPengie is now DRAGON! ' 20:38, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Can you help me? Hi, about your ''wikia.js page, I want one so vandalism doesn't happen on my userpage. Can you help me? Chicken JWPengie is now DRAGON! ' 21:25, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Edit button back The edit button is back on my userpage.. why is this??? 'JWPengie is ready for the Party! ' 19:26, October 2, 2013 (UTC) re:re:edit button back I created it and it's not working. Also, The edit button is visible on your page too. 'JWPengie is ready for the Party! ''' 19:45, October 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Note from Mariocart25 Sorry for the full name, it is just the template. :Well, its ok. :Mariocart25' 19:17, October 4, 2013 (UTC) wat This reminds me of something... 11:31, October 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:Custom Penguin I didn't really want you to just recolor the penguin, i wanted you to just use the ''items on dat penguin but on a different pose....I guess I didn't make that clear enough. Can you remake it? *Color: lime *Pose: anything except *Head: The hair on that penguin (idk the name) *Body: Puffle Bat Tee *Hand: Trick-or-Treat Basket JWPengie is ready for the Party! ' 10:53, October 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:HULA Hi Mario, Here's your "''HULA": *File:Clothing Paper 193.png Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:37, October 6, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 21:17, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Pizza, Pizza, Pepperoni Pizza (aka RE:Bacon) Hi Mario, All right, you can take your time ;) I hope your homeworks won't be too boring. Though you don't have to inform admins admins about a change in your activity for a period that short. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:25, October 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:Halloween Igloo Contest Hi Mario, I've added the category to your user blog. In case someone else decides to make their own halloween contest, you don't need to worry- we won't promote another contest for the party. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:02, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Stop! You are reverting my recent editings. Stop, they aren't vandalism. If you don't stop, i call an administrator for your block. Detodounpoco (talk) 19:05, October 11, 2013 (UTC) '''Mariocart25 00:21, October 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:A gift on October 24, 2013 Uhhh ok 'JWPengie ''is ready for the Party! ''' 11:00, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Cookie Clicker Jnk9 (talk) 01:13, October 15, 2013 (UTC) RE:Another GIMP proplem Hi Mario, If you double click the "Fuzzy Selector" tool (or another selection tool), in the opened tool menu there should be an "Offset" bar, which is set by default to 15. Setting it to a larger number should include a wider range of similar colors (similar to the color of the pixel that you clicked), which should select the white parts as well. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:40, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :Just in case i got you wrong, it also looks like as if you've resized an image and got fuzzy edges. If this is the case, double click the resize tool, and in the menu, set the "Interpulation" dropdown to "none". Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:54, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Custom Wow!!! This custom is so awesome! Thank you so much Mario! Pikachu536 (talk) 02:22, October 18, 2013 (UTC)